


puppy wants to cum?

by straykittles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cock Slapping, M/M, bang chan - Freeform, yang jeongin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykittles/pseuds/straykittles
Summary: "You look so good begging like this." He whispers into Chan's ear, biting his earlobe and Chan sobs, opening his eyes to look at the younger."You've already stained your boxers too." Jeongin adds, chuckling deeply as he traced Chan's length, putting a bit of pressure on the tip.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	puppy wants to cum?

**Author's Note:**

> ✨ THIS IS ALSO IN TWITTER ✨
> 
> Please leave some kudos and comments <3  
> Don't forget to share as well

After a long talk about their safe word and how far he could go, Jeongin wasted no time in attacking the older’s lips. Chan starts taking his boxers off but the younger shook his head, pecking his lips. Chan was confused, he thought his cock was about to be slapped. Jeongin smirks, giving a harsh smack on his crotch and Chan lets out a half whimper and moan, bending forward and hands gripping Jeongin's arm with wide eyes. "Feels good?" Jeongin asked, tilting his head as he palms Chan's boner.

The older nodded, closing his eyes as another moan escapes his lips. Jeongin smacks it again, making Chan's back arch. "Sit in front of the mirror with your legs spread open." Jeongin ordered, letting him go. Jeongin follows him with when he moved to sit in front of the full body mirror. Jeongin was behind him, staring down at him through the mirror. Jeongin licked his lips when he sees Chan look up at him with waiting eyes and toned pale thighs exposed due to the short boxers.

Jeongin sat behind him, reaching around to pinch Chan's nipples knowing that he's sensitive. Chan whined, back arching and hands going on top of Jeongin's but not pulling away. Jeongin started pinching his nipples through the shirt while kissing his neck, watching him on the mirror. Chan was squirming and letting out soft whines with his eyes closed. Jeongin took one hand off and smacked his cock again. Chan gasped before biting his lower lips. He was leaking so much and the pain felt too good. He didn't understand how, but it felt.. so so good. 

Jeongin placed his hand around Chan's neck as he starts smacking Chan's cock repeatedly; rubbing on it, massaging it before giving him harsh smacks back to back. Chan has his hands on the carpet, gripping it as his body squirmed and hips thrusting into the air after every smack. It felt painful, but he loved it too much. He was crying and gasping for air, but he didn't want to stop. "M-more.. Please.." He says weakly. Jeongin hums, palming him again.

"You look so good begging like this." He whispers into Chan's ear, biting his earlobe and Chan sobs, opening his eyes to look at the younger. Jeongin's cock twitched in his own boxers, he's been so hard watching Chan cry like this. But he wanted to focus on the older. Jeongin stares at Chan's teary eyes before giving him a short kiss on the exposed shoulder. "You've already stained your boxers too." Jeongin adds, chuckling deeply as he traced Chan's length, putting a bit of pressure on the tip. Chan whimpers, eyes pleading.

"I-I wanna cum." Chan states, voice trembling and Jeongin cupped his boner, making him gasp, still looking at him through the mirror. "Yeah? Puppy wants to cum?" He asked and Chan nods, his pleading eyes stays the same and Jeongin nods. "You've been such a good boy." Jeongin states again, palming Chan's aching cock and Chan puts his head on Jeongin's shoulder. "Might just give you that for a reward." He adds.

Jeongin raised his hand and smacked him, once, twice, and more, praising his good boy into taking the pain. "I-I'm your.. good boy." Chan moans out after five straights smacks, tears staining his cheeks. "Immie, I'm close." He groans out when Jeongin pumps his cock from the outside. His boxers was all wet from the front and Jeongin smirks. He takes Chan's cock out before smacking it repeatedly. The sound of Jeongin's hand hitting his cock and Chan's yelps and moans echoed in the room.

Jeongin watched as Chan's back archs and his body moving around every smack. He felt like he could cum from just watching him cum from this. Chan was so out of it; eyes rolled to the back of his head, body flinching, cock leaking and aching, and hands turning white front gripping the carpet. "That's it.. be a good boy and cum, yeah?" Jeongin spoke, pinching his nipple through the shirt again while giving one last hard smack on his bare cock.

Chan's lets out the loudest moan that Jeongin has heard from him, body shaking as he cummed on Jeongin's hand and on the mirror. Jeongin pumps his cock lazily, trying to squeeze every cum out while wrapping his other arm around his shoulder, trying to keep him as still as possible while giving kisses on his neck. "So good.." Jeongin whisper as Chan slumps into him, breathless, his back on his chest. Chan gulps, licking his lips before turning his head to kiss Jeongin.

Jeongin smiles, kissing him, sliding his tongue in Chan's before pulling back to suck on his fingers that has his boyfriend's cum. Chan watched with dark, teary eyes. Jeongin moans, tasting his boyfriend on his fingers, opening his mouth and putting his tongue out to suck around his fingers. Chan squirms in front of him and he smirks. "Wanna cum again?" He asked and Chan nods, blinking at him. "I want you to fuck me until I see stars." Chan whispered, taking Jeongin's fingers and putting it in his mouth too. Jeongin sucks in a breath when Chan's warm tongue wraps around his fingers.

"Get on the bed."

That's how Chan ended up aching from both sides that night, cum and lube dripping out his sore ass while his cock is all red and leaking with cum. Jeongin took care of him, cleaned him and cuddled him, telling him how good he was.


End file.
